Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are local computer systems in that they operate in a geographically local location relative to the end user. Other computer systems operate in a remote server environment, such as in the cloud.
A single organization may use multiple different types of computer systems, deployed in multiple different computer system architectures. In addition, a client system may access data or resources from a variety of different locations. For instance, a client system may access information or resources from a local (or on-premise) cluster of servers. The same client system may also access information stored in one or more private cloud premises dedicated to an organization that deploys that client system, or the clients may access information from one or more public cloud premises. The public cloud premises may also be multi-tenant systems that are shared among many different customers.
Currently, an administrator in an organization that has multiple different computing systems or computing system architectures (e.g., multiple different premises) manages settings in each of those different premises, separately. By way of example, settings can include a set of rules or functional themes that are needed for the various different premises to function. Without these settings, the functionality in the premises would become void. As a concrete example, one set of settings may correspond to management rules that carry out a data loss prevention policy. One such rule, for instance, may specify that if a document or communication (e.g., an email transmission) has a social security number in it, then that document or other item must be treated in a certain way, or according to a certain policy (e.g., it may not be transmitted in an unencrypted form, it must be stored according to a certain security protocol, etc.).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.